


Gifts

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Tattoo Series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Remus designs tattoos for the Dark Sides for Christmas
Series: Tattoo Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897993
Kudos: 15





	Gifts

“Why did you call me here, Remus? I was busy reminding Thomas what he did wrong today.”

Deceit only glared at the creative twin, leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table.

“Oh, don’t be so grumpy. I have gifts for you!” Remus snapped his fingers, calling the models into the Imagination.

Virgil blew his bangs out of his face as Remus turned the models around.

“I designed you all tattoos! Like friendship bracelets.”

An octopus; tentacles going along the arms and legs with four wrapping around the midsection.

A bat; wings going along the upper arms.

A snake, twining around the right arm, with its head on the back of the hand and the tail crossing the shoulder blades.

“Dee, you get the snake. Virgil, I know you like bats, so I designed a bat tattoo for you.”

Deceit twitched, reaching out toward the snake tattoo hesitantly.

Virgil’s eyes were wide; he stared at the models in awe.

Remus fidgeted uncomfortably before murmuring,

“Merry Christmas. I love you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas 2019, I had ideas. Thanks for reading this! There'll be maybe one more in this series. If you liked it, please remember to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
